Electric connection terminals are known in a wide variety of types. In this context, the connection terminals can be configured as a so-called printed terminal, for instance, to connect an electric conductor to a printed circuit board, or as a modular terminal to make a connection to another conductor.
Loop-shaped clamping springs, so-called tension spring terminals, as well as U-shaped or V-shaped clamping springs, so-called leg springs, are employed as clamping springs, into which rigid conductors or conductors fitted with a core end sleeve can be inserted directly without the clamping point first having to be opened with a tool. In the case of the prior-art loop-shaped tension springs the conductor that is to be connected is pulled against a bus bar by means of the clamping leg. In contrast to this, in the case of U-shaped or V-shaped clamping springs, the conductor that is to be connected is pressed against the bus bar or against a section of the metal part.
In order to actuate the tension spring terminal, an actuation tool, for example, a screwdriver, is inserted into an actuation shaft for purposes of opening the terminal. In this process, the tip of the screwdriver tensions the tension spring, as a result of which the clamping point is opened. A conductor that is to be connected can be inserted into the clamping leg through a cutout and, once the actuation tool has been removed, it is clamped by the lower edge of the cutout against a bus bar connected to the tension spring. In this context, connection terminals are also known with which an actuating element is mounted in the housing for purposes of facilitating the opening and closing of the tension spring terminal. The actuating element can be configured in the form of a lever that is arranged on an outer surface of the housing that surrounds the clamping spring, so that users can easily access and operate the actuating element. In order for users to easily recognize which connection terminal and thus which actuating element they should operate, the connection terminal normally has a marking or label on the surface of the actuating element that faces away from the housing. The label can be configured, for example, in such a way that it allows the connection terminal to be matched to the conductor that is to be connected. A drawback here, however, is that users cannot read the label when the actuating element is in its open position since the actuating element is pivoted upwards when it is in this position, and consequently, the surface of the actuating element is pivoted out of the user's view.